sweet wishes and tangerine kisses
by Jesse's Querida
Summary: suze and jesse r together and happy. Suze is going into the summer of her senior and then havoc erupts in suze's house...RR!
1. Momentary Happinness

A/N: this is my second story, so be honest on the reviews (and please review). I can't explain a ton because it'll just get boring for the reader, so if u r confused, ask in a review or just READ THE MEDIATOR BOOKS!

Btw. I am open to flames (they r funny …jpjp) but just u diss Jesse and that's it. Jpjp. I m totally open to all reviews! I am not updating till I get 2 reviews!

Disclamer:meg owns it all….i wish I could write that good!

Suze's POV

I woke up with an extremely bright light in my face. "Ugh. Jesse, could you please turn _off_ that light. Go read somewhere else!"

"Sorry, _Querida_, I did not mean to disturb you _Princess,_" Jesse said in a sarcastic voice.

Ha-freaking-ha, I thought.

"Are you mimicking _me_, Jesse? Do you dare mimic Sussannah Simon, Senior Hector de Silva?"

"What?" Jesse replied with a rather shocked expression of his face. But let me tell you, shocked looks _good_ on Jesse.

"What, what?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'do you dare mimic Sussannah Simon?' and you said-"

"No, after that," Jesse said. He still looked hot, now with his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Oh. I said, 'Senior Hector de Silva'. Why are you so, like, shocked…..or confused?" I was way out there and it so did not help that Jesse wasn't explaining.

"I just…I haven't heard anyone say that to me since I was, well, dead." Jesse said, though there was no sign of emotion on his face (but it still looked hot). "Oh, I'm so sorry if I like, you know-"and I just kept blabbering on about how I was sorry until Jesse sat down next to me on my bed and silenced me with a kiss.

Okay, you all might be totally confused, so let me back-track. That time that me and Jesse were making out in the graveyard (A/N: that is just SO romantic…lol), we kind of, you know, patched everything up. First, Jesse moved back to my room. Then we made out some more. Then we told Father D. the plans, then we made out some more, then I went to Kelly's for a Student Government meeting (like I said, I'm trying this year), and then we made out some more. So now, 3 days later, Jesse and I are sitting on my bed making out. Make sense? Whatever…back to the making out.

So it wasn't like a heavy-duty make-out session (we haven't done _that_ yet, though I wouldn't mind at all), but my mom just had to knock on the door.

Jesse and I both jumped like 2o feet in the air. "Suzie, honey, are you up yet? It's time for breakfast, sweetie-pie."

"I'll be down in a second, mom. Lemme get ready first. Hang on."

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

A/Ni don't really like it and its wicked short…if ppl say its good then I'll continu but I think its wicked pathetic and like doesn't sound like meg at all


	2. Dances

A/N: Okay, the story is TOTALLY changing in this chapter. I don't have as much making out, sry reviewers! But I just hope that you like it……………

Thank You-maritinkerbell, shadowheart13, nikki007, jesse's Querida, aries, strawberry-shortcake01, MerakSardonyx, flonshoe, and any1 who read chapter one and this chapter!xoxo

Disclaimer: Meg owns all the peeps cept jesse….i own….lol jk

I pulled on my hot pink halter top with the white bow on the bottom corner. It showed about half and inch of my belly. White pants with a pink stripe on the bottom and ankle already graced my legs.

Today was the End of the Year Dance and a lot of people (surprisingly) didn't have a date. This was good, because the date that I would have had existed only to those who could actually _see_ him.

…and the phone rang.

"Suze, its CeeCee! She said it's urgent!" My mom screamed from downstairs. But seriously, who else would tell me that Cee was on the line. Umm….Dopey, except he'd still be on the phone with CeeCee because he thinks she boosts my social life. _As if!_

Although, knowing Dopey, he might've.

So anyways I picked up the phone and said, "Cee?"

"_S-S-SUZE! It was TERRIBLE! H-He's-"_

"Cee! Honey, what's wrong! Take a deep breath and tell me what you are so-upset. Okay? Take a deep breath and count to ten, and then tell me. Okay? Can you do that?" God, when your friends are in a crisis it just-_does_ something to you! Like, all of a sudden your all cool and calm and soothing, but in reality you're a bratty, argumentative, violent, romantic, shifter. Oh ya, and fashionable.

And sexy.

And lucky (Heloo! Have you _seen_ my boyfriend?

Oh ya. He's like a ghost, isn't he?)

Whatever.

But anyways I was WAY worried about CeeCee. I mean, she was never that-scared. Or sad.

And her voice _never_ shook. It was always strong and solid. Unless she was talking to Adam, and I highly doubted that she would talk to Adam with such a worried voice.

But if you count the time that he wanted to get Rocky Road and I guess the nuts that the ice cream place _I Scream for Ice Cream _used caused like cancer, then yeah, her voice has sounded that worried before.

That reminds me, Dopey stole my pint of Chocolate Fudge Brownie from the fridge. He _always_ seems to find his grimy little paws on _my_ food. Doc said that he used to steal his own food, and Doc was like, "Ya, Suze, that's why I love you so much. You gave me a bigger balanced diet-"

"It was soo bad, Suze. He just, he-he- oh god. He called me, right? And I thought, _oh-my-god_. _This is it! He's gonna ask me to the Graduation Dance!_ But no. He asked that new girl Alex. And I mean, of _all _people to choose over me, he chose _her!_ And just in the heat of it I felt so upset and depressed that I had, well, you know. A-a-it's a bit embarrassing, you see, but I-had-a-temper-tantrum-and-tore-my-dress-to-shreds."

Wow. I guess 10 seconds passed pretty fast.

"Don't worry, Cee. Remember you told me that you already had a dress that you had bought this summer that you never got a chance to wear? Just wear that. And the moment that Adam sees you, he will _beg_ to be your sex slave." I replied, very proud of myself, since I thought that was quite an accomplished cheer-your-best-friend-up-so-you-can-obsess-over-your-dress.

"You-you really think so? I mean, I wouldn't really want him to be my _sex_ _slave _but-"

"Aw, give it up, Cee. I know that you wish he was your sex slave, but you know what? He will be head-over-heals in love with you when he sees you in that-that dress that you bought. Kay? All better now?" God, she took some cheering up. But I was worried for her too. I mean a sex slave is asking for a lot, but the way that her voice just sounded so torn over the phone! It was scary and a little unnerving.

But once Cee gave me a reassuring (ya right, after that episode anything that Cee says will be reassuring) "Oh, ya, I'll be fine. And-um-thanks for the help." Add a few sniffs in there and that's what she said.

_Ever_ so reassuring.

So eventually I got back to my outfit.

And I looked like a candy cane.

Well, I mean, I guess it wasn't _that_ bad, but this was my End of Year Dance. I felt a huge need to impress my piers, and I was the VP, wasn't I?

So, feeling uncomfortable, I was ready to pull off my top, when Jesse said in a husky voice, "Hmm…a Senorita, alone in her room. Strike now or strike later?"

Somehow his arm found its way around my waist, and I gave him a girly giggle. Whoa, where did _that_ come from!

"C'mon, Jesse, I need to get ready for the End of Year Dance." I gave him a smile, while practically said, 'Be back a.s.a.p. and _then_ you can do what you want, cause I'm as good as a senior.

So I went to my closet and fingered all of my clothes, moving them out of the way so I could find the one that CeeCee said I looked like an angel in.

I didn't want to wear it, though, because even though I felt like a million bucks in it, I felt like I was cheating Jesse, looking so good for only other guys to see.

Whatever.

It was a white tube dress with layers or cloth on the skirt and it has embroidery on the top in the exact color of my eyes. The neck was shaped kind of like a heart, and the back followed where my hair fell.

It was 90, but my mom bought it saying that it was worth it.

So I pulled off my halter, my pink strapless bra still on. And Jesse obviously didn't care, since we _had_ been a couple for the whole school year, and, though we hadn't done _it_ we got close enough.

And also I was showing off my strapless pink bra with the green flowers stitched on it. And my undies matched; but they were those _really_ short shorts with the lace and everything.

Ya, I didn't care at all. And I noticed that Jesse was lookin…but when I looked at him he blushed and looked away.

_Sheesh!_

Talk about shy. Whatever. I slipped off the pants and the eyes slipped back on, and I was about to take out the dress, when I said, "Out."

"Pardon, _Querida_?" Jesse said, looking confused. Like I said a million times, confused looks _hot_ on Jesse.

"I said, 'Out'. You can't see my dress until its on me and I am all done up and stuff. Got it buster?"

"Um…of course, Sussannah, but just one-"

"Out."

"I mean, let be reasonab-"

"Out."

"Its not like it _matters-_"

"Jesse, I said OUT, and I mean OUT!" I said pointing to the door. But then I realized, he never goes through the door, so I pointed to the window.

At which Jesse chuckled and put his hands up. "Of course, _Querida._ Right away."

God, was I good or what? Two good replies in one hour!

So I pulled on the dress, which I like to say accents my curved perfectly, and I put on some white chandelier earrings. I put on some mascara, a bit of a light pink lip gloss that made me look _trés chic_, and lastly, some, just some, white sparkle eye shadow.

Hell ya I went all out.

And hell ya I felt hot!

I grabbed my purse and made sure that my iPOD (can't go anywhere without it) and phone in it. Then I stuffed a 100 bill in my bra (just in case, and I was NOT getting it stolen while I was dancing from my wallet.

Pulling on my white sandals that had that wood heal and the one white part was that plasticy thing that went over my toes, I said, "Alright, honey-bunch, you may come in now."

I heard some rustling near the window and turned around, watching Jesse step in.

And stand up.

And gasp.

And I snapped, "God, Jesse, I spent like an hour getting ready and now you make me feel like I look terrible. I mean, you could at least hold in the gasp that totally showed you resent-"

I felt familiar lips cover my own (good thing I wore lip gloss that didn't mess up for 18 hours) and I smiled on Jesse's lips.

He seemed to shut me up with his lips a lot.

"Or maybe I mistook a gasp of appreciation."

"You most definitely did. _Querida_, you look-you look-word cannot describe how beautiful you look. But I can say that you look more beautiful than my mother did on her wedding day."

Wow. If there ever was a 'best compliment' award in the Guinness Book of World Records, this _soo_ would get it. I was not stupid. Jesse showed me a picture of his mother that he has in this little pocket thing and she was _beautiful_.

Not like model beautiful but a beautiful that just stops you in your tracks and you know- just _know_- that this woman is full of life and intelligence and love. She was just amazing, something that I could only _dream_ to live up to.

And Jesse, her only son, just told me that I looked _more_ beautiful than her.

Thank God for waterproof mascara.

"Oh, Jesse, you are just too good to me! That's like the single-most sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me! Aw, you really are a professional charmer." Jesse lifted his hand and slowly brushed away the single tear that fell from my eyes.

His fingertip followed and traced down the side on my neck and shoulder. "Now, _Querida_, I want you to go and show your mother how magnificent you look. And make sure that you don't let anything ruin this night, you promise me? Promise, _Querida_?"

I nodded and gave Jesse de Silva-_my_ Jesse de Silva- a soft kiss on his cheek. "I promise. And you have to promise me that you will not, under any circumstances, go dancing with some woman who is hotter than me, promise?"

He chuckled, "Of course, _Querida_. I will do your bidding with pleasure."

"Good. I'm holding you on that, de Silva. Okay? So if you even _dream_ of breaking it, I _will_ pound you. And then I'll make out with you but that's not the point."

"Okay, Querida. Now go, before your ride leaves without you." I frowned. Kelly was my ride, since her and Brad hooked up over Spring Break and are now inseparable. I grabbed my purse and Jesse stole a kiss and I left, without another word.

At the top of the stairs the camera flashed and my mother squealed, "Oh, Suzie honey! You wore The Dress! You look like n angel from heaven!" And my mom broke down right there in tears. Like right there before she even got a good look at how I looked. I groaned and looked at Andy.

"You know, Suze, your mother is right. But you look more beautiful than any angel in any heaven that I know." Andy said, his eyebrows raised at how good I looked I guess.

"Aww…thanks. _Mom…_c'mon, don't cry!"

"Oh, my baby girl is almost done with high school! I just can't believe it!" my mom said, glowing with pure delight and happiness. "Hold on, I almost forgot!" My mother reached in her pocket and pulled our a little jewelry box. A musical one. _Her_ musical one from my dad. Andy slowly slipped out of the room.

Then she did the most remarkable thing. "Suze, honey, your father left this in my possession to give to you when the time was right, and the time most definitely is right. You are an angel on earth, always supportive of the selfish stunts that I pull-"

"Mom-"

"No, let me finish. You are more than the best daughter a mother could have, and I know that you think I wish I had a daughter more like Kelly, but I don't. People like that are just boring and dull. There's no fun watching them grow, mature, and eveolve into fake women. But you are unique. You are strong and independent and caring. You are the last thing left from my first love, and you are the greatest thing that I could have gotten. I love you, Susannah, and you need to know that. You need to know that if you changed, into someone who made Prom Queen and all of that stuff, then that love wouldn't be so pure and true. I love just the way you are, right here, in this beautiful body. I never want you to change, unless if is for your good.

"I will love you always, you know, and you also should know that I loved your father and I still do. He was the greatest man that ever walked into my life. And you are what he loved the most in the world, you need to know that too. Andy is Andy, and I love him as well, but no man will get in between my love for my daughter.

"Like I said, your father wanted you to have this. It passed down his family, and since he had no sisters his mother told him to give it to the greatest woman that ever came into his life. So he gave it to me and the day you were born, he agreed that you were the greatest woman in his life. So here you go. This is from your father, my _husband_ and you mother, who love you very much."

"Oh, mom, I love you too!" I said. Somehow I found my place in her arms. I forgot about the beautiful gold necklace with the pearls and diamonds on it. I forgot about the summer started. I forgot about Jesse. I forgot about CeeCee.

All that I knew was that I loved my mom and my father, and that I was in their arms. My dad decided to join us for the occasion, and I knew that deep down, my mom knew his arms were around his crying wife and daughter.

"Go now, don't keep Brad waiting. Here, let me help you with the clasp." My ever so knowing mom slid the necklace around my neck and kissed my forehead. My dad left, knowing that two women out there loved him with all of their being, and I know that he would not watch me and Jesse tonight, but tomorrow I was going to be babied again.

But you know what? I really didn't care. Daddy did this out of love. Pure Love.

But that so doesn't mean I wasn't taking advantage of this chance at independence.

"Suze! We have to leave like now! Seriously you take ages to just get a damned dress on and-"Dopey and Kelly stopped in their tracks. They were arm in arm, corsages already pinned in each other's outfits.

"Damn, but the time was well-spent. God, you look like a model-no, better than a model. Where did you _get_ that dress? You must have gotten it made! It matches your eyes so well! You just-"

"You two don't look so bad yourself," I said, looking at the black dress Kelly wore, with a hole bearing her belly button and cut so low it like showed the top of her boobs. And I knew, from the magazine picture, that the back barely hid your butt-crack. The little description on the bottom of the page that Kelly showed me last month said, "Easy to take on and off!"

I didn't even want to imagine.

I mean her and Dopey in a-eww!

And he has like 24-hour B.O. I wonder if-

Ewwwwwwwww.

Bad Suze, bad bad bad.

Only a matter of time before I got back to my own boyfriend, though….

Everyone was like in shock at how I looked. Even the DJ whistled. Even _Dommy_ was at a loss of words! And-here's the catch_Sister Ernestine approved!_ Okay, I deserve major brownie points for that one.

But I was really anxious to leave as soon as possible. I mean, tonight was special. Tonight was just me and Jesse, since my parents where going to visit some friends in L.A., Jake was at college for the weekend, Doc was at some friend's house, and Dopey was going to be at Kelly's also empty house.

So, ya, I knew that Jesse had something on his mind that involved a V-word.

I hitched a ride from Adam, who was sad that CeeCee never showed(she saw Adam and Alex and broke down in the girls room…but that wasn't that bad, cause she was wearing jeans and a tee in place of a hot summer dress), and he dropped me off at my house.

All I did was switch on the lights in my room and was caught in a fierce embrace. "Jesse, atleast lemme say hi! Damn, you are really hungry."

"Uh…s-sorry Sussannah. It's just that I was-when you left I was cold. I felt the wind run by me and I was just cold," Jesse said, looking confused _yet again_! But he was sitting on the bed now. sniff

Okay, do I still need to point out to you peoples that he looks hot in any way shape or form.

Well, he does.

"Jesse, back up there and repeat what you just said-wait! Jesse! OH-MY-GOD! You're _alive!_ Holy shit!"

"Sussannah! Don't curse while calling something-oh hell! Sussannah, I can't wait! I feel like the end is near. I feel that I am finally being called by God. I feel that my time is up. The clock is ticking." Jesse was totally creeping me out, so I sat on my bed next to him, with my chin propped on my hand.

"Why, Watson, this is quite a curious case now, isn't it?" I said, though I really was thinking.

But guess what I was thinking?

OMG! JESSE IS ALIVE! JESSE IS ALIVE! JESSE IS ALIVE! JESSE IS-

"Querida, I am not joking. It, just, I feel that my time in your world is up. And you know I don't feel comfortable about some things unless there is marriage binding it and making not wrong, but I want you more than anything in the world-" oh my god! Was Jesse asking me what I think he was? "But of course, if you do not want to, well, risk pregnancy, that is alright with me-"

"Jesse, if you go, I want to have the feel of your skin on mine and I want to have you more than anything. I love you, Jesse. And love is all we need right now. And for the sake of all that is fashionable, you're _alive_! I have waited so long for this day! Please don't make me wait for the night that I have also waited for so passionately." Damn, I am good! Suze: 3 Public: 0. Well I guess now the public will have one, but only because me and Jesse are gonna get it on sooner than not.

So in reality Jesse had wanted this for ages, so when he pulled out a little container that had pills in it to stop pregnancy, I was all suspicious. "Now where the hell did you get that?" I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"If I told you, Sussannah, you would throw up," Jesse said with a look saying please-don't-use-your-sexy-and-persuasive-tongue-to-get-it-out-of-me.

Something along those lines.

What?

So I took the pill and you know what?

I had the best night I had ever had in my seventeen year long life.

And it was just Jesse, me, and all of our love.

Perfect.

But of course I will leave the rest to your imagination.

But I will tell you one thing; Jesse doesn't believe in sex before marriage.

A/N: I hope you like it. I was surprised at myself for writing so much longer and for like all of the turns the story took.

And you know that I won't update if _you_ don't review, cause what's the pnt if there's no audience

Toodles

Much Love

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
